I'll Walk
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Right now I'm hurt and I don't understand. Mitchie and Nate have their first big fight, and Mitchie decides to walk home. Song Fic to Bucky Covington's "I'll Walk"


a/n: This song always makes me cry.

* * *

**We were 18, it was prom night  
We had our first big fight  
She said "pull this car over"  
I did and then I told her  
"I don't know what you are crying for"  
I grabbed her hand and she reached for the door**

"All I'm saying is that you should not be staring at Tess when you're dating me" Mitchie Torres informed Nate Rivers.

"Mitch, I was just looking at her" Nate sighed.

"Pull the car over" Mitchie said. Nate did as instructed before noticing tears rolling down his girlfriend's face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

Mitchie yanked her hand out of his and reached for the door. Nate pressed the lock so she couldn't get out "Mitchie, be rational. You're wearing a black dress. You can get hurt"

Mitchie unlocked the door "Nate, I'll be fine"

She said. . .

**"I'll walk  
Let go of my hand  
Right now I'm hurt  
And you don't understand  
So just be quiet  
And later we will talk  
Just leave, don't worry  
I'll walk"**

"Nate, maybe I'm being irrational, but I'm hurt, and you don't understand" Mitchie said, unbuckling her seat belt..

"But-" Nate grabbed her hand again.

"Just be quiet." Mitchie said "We can talk later when I'm not upset." She said, getting out of the car "Let go of my hand"

Nate let go, tears rolling down his own face. "Mitchie"

"Just leave. Don't worry about me. I'll walk"

Nate drove off after Mitchie refused to get in the car. Little did Nate know the next time he saw his beloved Mitchie, she would be in the hospital.

**It was a dark night, a black dress  
Driver never saw her around the bend  
I never will forget the call  
Or driving to the hospital  
Where they told me her legs still wouldn't move  
I cried when I walked into her room  
**

Nate cell rang as he was pulling into his driveway. "Hello"

"Nate." Shane's voice sounded panicked "Mitchie- Caitlyn's mom called- There's been an accident. Mitchie's got hit by a car."

Nate's voice shook "I'll be there. What hospital?"

"Dallas General" Shane said.

"Are you there?"

"Yeah. Cait drug me to the hospital" Shane said "Jason and Tess are here. Tess is being awful."

Nate pulled into the street. "Tell that Bitch that if she doesn't stop beig awful, I'll beat her too a pulp."

Shane sighed "Okay. I'll tell her off. " He said. Nate could here Mitchie's mom, Connie, sobbing. That worried him, Connie never cried. He hung up, shaking uncontrollably.

He pulled up the hospital and ran inside. He ran up to the nearest Nurse's Station "Mitchie Torres?" he panted.

"Third floor. Room 101, what's your relation?" A kindly old nurse asked, writing his a visitors pass.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Here you go. And uh, you should know, her legs won't move."

Nate ran into Mitchie's room. He broke down crying at how helpless she looked. "Mitchie?

**She said...**  
**"I'll walk  
Please come and hold my hand  
Right now I hurt  
And I don't understand  
Let's just be quiet  
And later we can talk  
Please stay, don't worry  
I'll walk"  
**

Mitchie smiled weekly at Nate "I'll walk" she said. "It might take a while, but I'll walk." She said confidently. "Just, come and hold my hand." she said, "I'm hurting, and I know you don't understand, because I don't, but just come hold my hand."

Nate moved to her side. "Don't be mad at me for looking at Tess. I'd- I'd just never seen that much cleavage before" he said "Where is she anyways?"

"Jason and Shane drug her off somewhere after she told me I deserved it. Shane was about to go off and punch her in the face." Mitchie said "Let's just be quiet" She whispered.

Nate sat on her bed and wrapped his arms around her. He put his chin on her head. For now, he was content just to hold her.

**I held her hand through everything  
The weeks and months of therapy  
And I held her hand and asked her to be my bride  
She's dreamed from a little girl  
To have her daddy bring her down the aisle  
So from her wheelchair she looks up at him and smiles**

Nate jumped up as Mitchie took shaky steps across the room. She made it 10 steps before toppling over. Nate ran over to her "Here, get up. I'll hold your hand"

Nate helped Mitchie up. Several nurses watched as, with Nate's help, Mitchie made it all the way across the room.

After Nate had helped Mitchie back into her wheelchair and had wheeled over to her doctor so he could give her her exersises for the week, Nate dropped down to one knee. When Mitchie turned her chair around, Nate took her hand.

"Michelle Devonne Torres, will you marry me?" he asked, kissing the top of her knee.

Mitchie nodded. "Of course"

**and says. . .  
"I'll walk  
Please hold my hand  
I know that this will hurt  
I know you understand  
Please, Daddy don't cry  
This is already hard  
Let's go, don't worry  
I'll walk"  
**

Nate stood at the altar, watching the doors for Mitchie, wheelchair and all to come through them.

The doors opened. Nate's eyes bugged out. Mitchie was walking with support on either side from Shane and her dad. Shane chuckled at Nate's expression.

Suddenly, Mitchie's father and Shane let go and followed behind her. She made small, but determined steps toward Nate. Tears rolled down Mr.Torres and Nate's faces. His brain couldn't registar the fact that she was walking.

His wedding day truly was the happiest day off his life. His wife could walk again and all was well in the world.


End file.
